Virus (lov)E
by nightlokk
Summary: The outbreak of Virus E affected every district.Everyone is afraid.Everyone is in danger.If you are infected after 10 days you are already a damn zombie.Katniss Everdeen is just a normal girl in a shelter in district 12 trying to stay alive.What happens when things start getting really bad in 12?What happens when she starts developing feelings fo a certain blue eyed boy?
1. Chapter 1

Virus (lov)E

**Disclaimer:All the characters belong to the beautiful Suzanne Collins.**

"_Katniss?! We have to go! Take your sister and mom and grab your things."_

"_Did it happen?"_

"_It happened. It's here in 12."_

I woke up because I heard footsteps .I reach instinctively for the knife I keep hidden under my pillow, remembering only afterwards that this is not home. It is a shelter. Apparently a safe one but I know there is no such thing as a safe place anymore. It is hard not to take relative protection with all this paranoia. I look to my left and see my sister still sleeping soundly. I'm glad because she has been having trouble sleeping lately. I don't blame her .I'm also scared. We are all scared.

This all started in the Capitol. It's always the fucking Capitol.

The Capitol first blamed it on D13 because _it_ apparently came from an animal only found there and then it was made there and what not. Many rumors and stories. They bombed 13 to the ground because of this but we all know it was because they were planning on rebelling. Anyway, if it would have started in 13 they wouldn't have taken all the precautions and safety programs they have taken. They obviously don't want their holy people from the capitol to decrease.

But tough luck for them, they already have.

However,_ it_ comes from the Capitol, some people here say they made it for something and it went out of control .It obviously didn't have the effect they wanted. Well, I don't think turning half your country into zombies was in their plans. Who else would they send for The Hunger Games? The only good thing out of this is that they cancelled the games. I mean it was bad enough when an infected boy spread the virus to some of the other tributes and they started eating all the remaining ones. Obviously no one knew what was going on. They weren't going to crown a zombie a victor or?. They just cancelled those games which was weird, and then started warning all the districts,

A little too late, maybe.

During those 73th games things started getting bad. When the big outbreak of the virus happened , it spread like fire on a hot summer day. D5,7 and 8 were the most affected due to the fact that they are the neighboring districts of the Capitol. Over 500 people died and over 900 infected.

Gale,my best friend, looks over here and walks toward our bunker bed.

"Katniss? Are you awake?" he asks.

"No,I'm sleeping with my eyes open." I reply sarcastically.

He chuckles and then he looks at me .I see something in his seam-grey eyes that I can't recognize.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asks almost in a whisper, trying not to wake Prim up.

"No," I reply. "I heard footsteps, but no one is coming. Did _you_ have a nightmare? "I ask now.

"Yeah."he said "It's always about my family getting it" I can hear sadness and maybe fear in his voice which is strange coming from him.

"Don't worry, we are… safe now" I reassure him but I know it's not 100% true and he knows that too.

"Yeah but not for long."

"Have some hope, Gale."

"Since when are you optimistic?"

"Since the human race might completely be eradicated."

"Good one."

I give him a smile. He smiles back but it doesn't reach his eyes. He then looks around looking at the people who are at the safe house and his small smile falters.

We are around 60, but anyway new people come every day. First, people from the other districts started coming because it was a "safe" district. They didn't care we are poor anymore, they just wanted to safe their asses. When people realized our district was also in danger-which was a little late because no one gives a damn about district 12-they warned us and everyone went crazy. It was madness and chaos. Everyone grabbed their most valuable possessions and ran to the closest are only 2 in district 12.

I look around again trying to find _him._I know he is not here but I still look every day. It's been 1 week since we've been here and he hasn't appeared. I don't know why I care but I do. I'm worried he might be dead or worse. Infected. Maybe he is in the other safe house but I don't know, and not knowing kills me. I have a feeling he is going to come though.

I'm waiting for him to come.

I'm waiting for the blue eyed boy.

**First fanfic ever **** Hope you like it. The idea came in when I was watching I am Legend and my parents were watching World War Z and it was like a zombie overdose idk :p (I'm open to ideas) **

**We'll read each other soon ;) **

**R&R xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:This characters belong to Suzanne Collin's imagination.**

**Attention:This aren't the real symptoms or cause of the actual virus Ebola.**

"_Emergency report: The Virus Ebola most commonly known as Virus E has spread through district 7 and there has been cases reported in district 4.I repeat Virus E has spread through district 7 and there has been cases reported in district 4. _

_The districts known without contamination are district 3,9,11 and 12._

_The virus is spread from the bite or blood of infected people. The disease causes its victims to act recklessly and aggressively, attacking all uninfected people, while ignoring injuries to themselves_.

_The symptoms for Virus E are:_

_Pain and discoloration_

_Very high __fever__._

_Slight dementia_

_Nausea_

_dilatation of pupils_

_increased heart rate_

_If you have or know anyone with this symptoms please report yourself or that person to the closest hospital._

_Do not you are not infected and you are in a danger-zone district go to the closest safe-house in your district._

'_This is getting out of hand' Gale said._

'_Well, at least we are safe' I said. _

_How wrong I was._

I eat my breakfast halfheartedly(a bowl of something strange and gooey and a glass of milk) next to my mom ,my sister and Gale and his family. There is an awkward silence that is filled by the sound of cutlery hitting metal. I don't like it here. I don't think anyone does. Being underground feels like being buried alive but the worst is that it is with 60 other people. I like being outside in the woods with the trees and the sky .I like to feel the wind in my hair and the sun touching my skin.

We hear the sound of footsteps coming down the metal stairs. More than usual.

"New people," Prim says with a glint of hope in her voice.

I think she is waiting for some of her friends from school. Prim has always been good at making friends, unlike me.

I see a bunch of people come through the first special sliding doors, being guided by peacekeepers. The thing is, the capitol built this safe-house, I don't know when because I never saw any workers or machines. The capitol works in strange ways. Having peacekeepers here doesn't make any of us feel any safer, but afraid. I guess they are supposed to keep the zombies out. I can imagine being a peacekeeper must suck now because they didn't sign up to fight with zombies.

The new comers go through the first examination to see if you are infected with the virus. They take some of your blood and test it. If you are infected they take you to an special room. I don't know what they do to the people there to be honest. Maybe they kill them but that would be too cruel, but it's a capitol thing we are talking about so I don't think they care. My mom said they are probably observing them and how they act. But I ignored her when she said this.

I don't really have a great relationship with my mom. When my dad died in a mining accident ; she just left us alone. She went zombie. Ironic now, but I don't mean infected zombie I mean catatonic-staring-at-a-wall zombie. It's sad honestly. I don't know why everyone tries to romanticize love. It just makes you weaker. She just couldn't bear my dad not being there, she didn't realize her daughters were still alive. We needed her, she wasn't the only sad one. I begged her to come back to us but she didn't, I had to take care of Prim all by myself. I haven't forgiven her, Prim has but I can't. Not after all of that I had to go through.

Gale's father also died in the same mining accident but his mom, Hazelle, is a really strong woman. She was pregnant with Posy at that time and had 2 other mouths to feed but she kept going for them. She worked until she couldn't anymore to make sure her family stayed alive.

I look around again at the new people. Wondering their story. Wondering if they had a happy family before all of this. Wondering if maybe they are form another district. Wondering if they are infected The thing about the virus is that it moves slowly, but surely. It takes 10 days for you to turn into an actual infected/zombie and you might not know you have the virus if you do. Then you pass it on and on and no one realizes it. That's why it took so long for people to figure out what was going on. One day it's your friendly neighbor the next is your zombie neighbor.

The other thing about Virus E is that there is no cure.

Many doctors and scientists were called before the thing got so terrible, also people from 3 (the smart ones apparently), but they couldn't find a cure. They gave many people testing medicines and serums and shit. I want to know, how with so much technology and cool expensive things in the Capitol they can't find a cure. They say they are on it. They've been on it for like a year now.

I notice one girl from the row of people. She looks bad. Her skin is pale, almost translucent and her eyes are pitch black, it's like life has been drained out of her. And I know she is infected. In the very far stages, I wonder how she made it here. Doesn't anybody notice how strange she looks? I wonder if she has family or someone, but she seems alone. Darius, our peacekeeper at the examination table takes one good look at her. He knows. There are two people before her in line. I nudge Gale with my elbow and point at the girl, he opens his eyes wide when he sees her and gives me a wary look. When the girl's turn comes Darius takes her hand very carefully and takes one drop of blood. Then the light in the apparatus he is using goes red.

Then she goes crazy.

She screams at the top of her lungs and throws herself at Darius. Everyone inside the doors turns around and looks through the giant window that allows you to see through the other side, while they can't see you.I know we are all afraid. Nobody moves we just stare. The other peacekeepers are protecting the rest of the people she came with. The table is on the floor with papers and stuff lying around, Darius is also on the floor and he crawls away from her. He takes the gun from his belt and points it at her head. Then she starts coughing and vomiting blood. It's disgusting. She goes on her knees and cleans her mouth with her hands. She licks one of her hands and looks at Darius. She suddenly starts twitching violently. Gale takes his siblings away and many people look the other direction. While the curious ones pile at the window.

'Prim ,don't look.' I tell her covering her eyes.

'Katniss, I'm not a little kid anymore.' She replies not very confidently and in a soft voice.

'This is isn't something you want to look at, sweetie.' My mom tells her. Now she is trying to be a mom. 'Let's just go to our bunk bed and read something, alright?'

'Okay. 'Prim says not thinking twice about it. 'Katniss are you coming with?'

'I'll come now'

I also go to the group of people by the window. Trying to get through the small mob is not that easy. When I finally get there I see the girl has stopped twitching but some of her limbs are shaking. She looks at Darius but he is quite far from her and standing up. She smiles, an eerie and bloody smile. She stands up and walks towards him.

'Freeze,' Darius screams, 'and I won't shoot.'

The girls keeps on walking as if he didn't say anything and she lounges herself at him. He fires the gun.

One,

Two,

Three,

Four times.

Right in the head. She drops on the floor with a loud thud right on his legs. Darius has some blood on himself, hopefully his peacekeeper suit kept it from touching his skin. I've never seen a person turning. I don't think many have. Then the girl's hand starts moving and one of the other peacekeepers shoots again. There's a pool of blood starting to form under the girl. No one knows what to do now. A peacekeeper hits a button and the window shuts closed. What a great time now. When everyone has already seen everything. I wonder who is going to clean that mess.

Gale comes back with Thom and some of his other 'buddies' they probably want to see the show.

'What happened?' Thom asks.

'She died.' I reply dryly.

'What do you mean she died?' one of the says.

'She turned zombie ,she wanted to attack Darius and he shot her in the head.'

'Oh.' Gale says.

'What about the other people?' one questions.

'I think they took them somewhere else, I don't know what they are planning to do with them' I say.

'Well that was unexpected' the same guy says

'Yeah, bro the girl was even pretty, I saw her before leaving.' Another boy says.

'Until she started vomiting blood' I say.

'Right' he says.

'Unless that turns you on….'

Then they all laughed. I just stood there listening to their conversation go on. They started leaving but Gale came over to me and asked if I didn't want to go with them but I declined.

'I told Prim I was going to go read with her' I say.

'Oh, okay I guess that was tough for her….'he says.

'Yeah…. and your siblings are they okay? I ask.

'Scared but alright I guess, my mom is with them'

'I see, well go with your friends they are waiting for you I'll see you later'

'I don't want to leave you alone'

'I won't be alone'

'Okay'

'Okay bye'

What a great way to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for updating so late! I was on holidays and then school and exams and sorry!Here is the new chapter though **

'_We could do it you know'_

'_What?'_

'_Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods.'_

'_You know that wouldn't work'_

'_Before the virus reaches here, we could prevent our families from getting it'_

_He could have been right. _

I have never liked washing dishes. We didn't have to do it a lot due to the fact we didn't have enough water and not enough plates anyway. But when we had to, I hated it, I didn't complain but I still hated it. In the safe-house they've come with a schedule so everyone helps a little, and washing dishes is one of the tasks I hate the most.

After all the fuss with the infected girl I am not really paying attention to what I'm doing. I'm just lost in my mind. What if Prim gets infected? What if someone I know gets infected? What if_ I _get infected? The uncertainty of this kills me.

I have a merchant girl next to me and I notice her hands are slightly shaking. I wonder if It is because of this infected girl . I guess this incident affected everyone one here in a different way. But then I see a tear slid down her cheek. She wipes it quickly with the back of her hand, as if it had never been there at all. I wonder if- Did she maybe know the girl? I stare back at her trying to find some similarity between them but they are completely different….. they could have been friends. I don't know I don't even know why I care about her. I should be concentrating in other more important stuff.

It's a very awkward silence that swoops over us but I don't try talking to her. Not to make her feel better, not to ask her if she is okay. Sometimes I feel I'm a bad person but I know if I ask she is going to say she is fine even though she is not. So I just stand there until we are done and I walk away.

I'm still not very sure where our place is. This place is bigger than it seems and you could easily get lost. So I decide to just walk around. I walk past many doors that I don't know what they are for. I walk past some people don't even acknowledge I'm there and they just keep on walking with their head down. Some stare at me until I'm out of their sight. No one really had any time to do any bonding and I don't think they want to either. The already have enough people to worry about, and so do I.

I just keep on walking, I have nothing to do anyway.

I wish I could go outside to the woods. My woods. I wish I could hunt. I also wish there was no virus.

And that's that. Just wishes.

I come to a place completely dark. I can just make out the shape of some boxes. I look around and after a while I realize it's where they store the food. I'm glad at least we have food. I sit down in a corner and look at the dark room. Everything is so peaceful in the darkness but you never know what might lurk in it. That's my last thought before I feel my eyelids get heavy and I fall asleep.

The next pays pass by in a blur. Waking up, having breakfast, doing duties, walking around, spending some time with my sister, walking around again. Nothing new has happened. We haven't gotten any new people and that scares all of us. We are all waiting for someone or something.

Right now we are all in the main 'room' –if you wanna call it that- because they found a radio! It's something really amazing for us because we have no idea what's going on on the outside, we are all just imagining the worse. The thing about the shelter is that it keeps you safe and all but you are isolated from everything else. I don't think many people know where it is actually ,and us, instead of trying to go and find them and help them we are sitting around waiting for them to come.

It doesn't work like that. But what I think doesn't really matter. Im just a girl. One small little voice in between thousands of roars.

No one would want to risk their lives like that.

But I can't blame them. We are just humans. I wouldn't want to either but I would do it.

The guy fixing the radio swipes his sweat with the back of his hand and lets out something between a sigh and a groan. He runs a hand through his dark brown hair and turns to look around and sees hundreds of pairs of eyes staring back at him. He sighs again.

'I'm going to need some more time,' he announces.

Everyone starts to murmur to each other.

'How much time is some more time?' someone asks.

'Tomorrow it will be done,' he says quite confidently.

'Are you sure,' a little girl across from me asks.

'I'm sure,' he tells her in a softer voice and smiles. 'Don't worry.'

'How are we not supposed to worry? We have no idea whatsoever about what is going on outside! My daughter is out there what am I supposed to do?,' a woman next to me asks with worry and anger in her voice. I look at her and I can tell she is from the seam.

'That's not my problem ma'am, I'm just trying to fix the radio,' the guy says.

'What if it was your family huh? Would you also not care!?' the woman replies her voice cracking as if she is going to start crying.

'That's none of your business.' He says rising his voice.

And that is exactly why we don't have bonding times here.

Someone tries to calm the woman down but I can still hear her sobs from here. I wonder how that must feel ,almost like having a child in the games. We all slowly walk away to continue doing the whatever useless thing we were doing.

'Let's go Prim,' I tell my sister and I hold her hand.

We go to our bunk bed and we lay down in bed and look up at the roof. How did this get so out of hand? Virus E has affected the whole Panem now. They thought they had it under control but they didn't. It's ridiculous. How much more terrible things can this country go through?

War. Hunger Games. Inequality. Virus outbreak. Zombies.

Probably Panem in some weird language means bad luck and misery because I don't understand what we did to deserve this.

Prim turns to look at me.

'A penny for your thoughts?' she asks.

I turn my head and look at her. I run one of my hands through her blonde hair. I love my sister so much. I couldn't imagine if she was out there or if she was infected.

'What's wrong Katniss? She asks.

'Nothing.' Well everything actually. 'I was just thinking how much I like your hair, can I braid it?

I know she doesn't believe me but she says yes and I go on and braid. I divide her hair in three parts and pass them in between in each other. It's a very calming activity to be honest. In no time I'm already done.

'There. 'I say.

'Thank you.' She smiles. 'It's been a long time you don't braid my hair'

'Yeah.'I tell her.

'I'm going to find mom,' she says 'I'll be right back.'

I nod and watch her blonde head skip away.

**Hope you liked it! **

**R&R **

**xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I always take so long to update! but I have a lot of stuff going at the moment but I'll try my best to update sooner. Well thank you so so so so much for your reviews they mean the world to me. I'm not 100 percent sure where the story is going to go but anyway-**

**Here is chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the character I just own the books. **

'_Do you want some of my bread?' _

'_No, thank you Madge. I'm okay.' _

'_Don't worry, It doesn't have Virus E or anything.' _

_I give her a wry smile. She smiles back._

'_You look hungry.' _

'_No I'm okay, honestly.'_

'_I know it's tough to get food this days because of the virus and all .I mean it has always been tough….but now it's worse. I know you hunt but ….'_

'_It's okay Madge really.'_

'_Katniss I just-'_

'_It's fine, really .Eat'_

'_Alright, but if there is anything you need. I'm here for you'_

Madge.

I wonder where she is now. I wonder if she is infected. I wonder if maybe she went somewhere safe because she is the daughter of the mayor. I wonder if she is dead.

We have been 3 months here now.

'Shhh wait I hear something.' a woman says.

We are all gathered around in the main room trying to find a something in this shitty radio we've got. I'm standing next to my sister and my mother. Gale and his family are on the other side of the room.

'No! it's the same noise from before.' A teenage boy tells her.

'No, no listen.' the woman insists.

The silence sweeps over all of us and we turn our heads so our ears are more accessible to the sound of the radio. There is a moment as we all listen to the noise the radio makes.

'I don't hear anything.' says a manly voice.

Honestly I don't hear anything new either.

'Neither do I.' replies a higher voice.

'Wait man listen!' says the same woman.

We turn our necks a bit more. We move our heads a bit closer. We listen.

The same noise.

My neck is starting to hurt when we hear something.

_Chhhhh…..Evacuation….. chhhhhh…..vehicles…chxx….chhhhh…at every….. please….chhhhhh….. chhhhhhhhh …. As possible…. Chhhhhhhhh_

'What?'

'What is going on?

'What is it saying?'

The murmurs and whispers break out.

'Quiet people I think we've got it now' says Josh, the radio guy- Whose name I've learnt now.

We are all listening. Josh pushes some buttons and turns things and the I can start to hear a faint voice of a woman speaking.

_Hello ….. ch…everyone who…. Chhh….. listening ;We are the miracle group. We want to make an announcement….. cxxxxhh…..the whole Panem. Whoever ….chhh…listening__._

_We want people to know …..chhhhhh…. and it's going to be very hard surviving until this is done. If this is ever done. To all the people ….chhh …hiding. How long more do you think you… chhh…hide? There's going to come a point when food is gone…. Chhh….people …chhh…..going to panic. _

_We _ _want to…chhh….. everyone we have made a special place for all of us. We have taken …chh….place in District 9 next to river Dion where is perfectly safe. Only clean…ch…. people may come inside. Meaning not infected with Virus E.. There are barriers….chhh…. guards protecting us. Here we grow…..chhhh….. own food and…..chh…. care of our cattle. We have created ….,chhhhh…. small community .Everybody is…ch….welcome to come. Then if everything is goes fine all ….chhh….clean people will be inside the walls and the infected outside and then there will come a time when all the infected people will die because they have no one else there and Panem will be saved….chhhhh….. we… waiting….chhhhhhhhhh_

_We have called this place 'Circadia'.We are talking…..chhhhhh… peace and prosperity….ch…. much better than the old Panem we lived….chhh… in. Everyone is just ….chhhhhhhhhhhhhh…effort to come to Ditrict 9 and we will lead the…chh.. way._

Dead silence.

We weren't expecting that at all. Then everyone starts talking at once.

'Is it true Katniss?' almost shouts my little sister standing next to me trying to make herself hearable.

'I don't know Prim.' I reply.

'I hope it is.' she says.

'You never know.' I say to her.

'Maybe we could go.'she says with hope in her voice.

'We are safer here.' I tell her not wanting to crush her dreams. Because that is probably bullshit. I don't know what they gain out of it but I know there is something strange there. You can't make an Oasis in the middle of a virus outbreak and then tell everyone to come. And it is in District 9 which is not that far from here but it's so dangerous we can't risk it.

'What do you think mom?' Prim asks our mother.

'I think it would be great if this place existed, but Katniss is right it's better if we stay here.' She says, looking at me while she mentions my name.

'Yeah, don't worry little duck we are gonna get out of here ,eventually' I reassure her.

She looks at me with those bright blue eyes of hers. 'Are you sure?' she asks, full of worry.

I don't know what to tell her. Thankfully the 'leader'(no one chose him but he feel like it) of the safe house starts speaking.

'Attention everyone, Quiet please! So now that we've heard those news, everyone is requesting and commenting different things. We can't afford to go to District of all we've got no cars and we've got no fuel. Secondly there is a very large possibility of getting infected. Last of all, we don't know if this information is true and if it's reliable. I am asking you to consider this and to keep it mind.' He says.' Also something we have to realize, is the peacekeepers don't know we have the radio and we can't get out of this place without their permission. So if you think you've got have a bright idea it better be very bright.'

Everyone is quiet, letting it sink in like a piece of bread in your empty stomach. It's very risky, we all know that but we want to be safe. I want my sister to be safe. This is crazy. We can't go. I catch Gale's eye from where I am standing and he shakes his head. I'm not sure what he is shaking his head for though.

A couple of meters form him I see Tori. I've talked to her a couple of times, I wouldn't say she is my friend but she is the closest thing I've got to one apart from Gale and Madge. She is average looking, she has light brown hair and a strange but beautiful eye color between grey and green. She is relatively short but she doesn't take shit from other people. She is a nice person to talk to, well we haven't spoken much anyway but the couple of times we've had she seems like a kind person .She looks at me and gives me a half a smile and a little shrug. I give her a little shrug back. This is usually how our conversations go.

Everyone is separated in different groups probably talking about Cicardia.I walk away and go to our bunk bed to think.I sit down on the bed and stare at the wall.

What do we do now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews and follows and favorites they made my day and week and month! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in this story they all belong to dearest Suzanne Collins.(And the first part is taken from The Hunger Games.)**

_I couldn't go home. Because at home was my mother with her dead eyes and my little sister, with her hollow cheeks and cracked lips. I couldn't walk into that room with my hands empty of any hope. I found myself stumbling along a muddy lane behind the shops of the merchants._

_All forms of stealing are forbidden in District by death. But it crossed my mind that there might be something in the trash bins that would be enough to fill our stomachs._

_When I passed the baker's, the smell of fresh bread was so overwhelming I felt dizzy. I lifted the lid to the baker's trash bin and found it spotlessly, heartlessly bare._

_Suddenly a voice was screaming at me and I looked up to see the baker's wife, telling me to move on and saying ugly words that I had no defense for. I backed away and sat at a tree. Then I realized I had nothing to take home._

_I then heard _her _yelling at a boy with blond hair inside the bakery. He was in my year , but I didn't know his name._

I learned it later. But for now he was the boy with the bread.

Half the people in this safe house want to go to Circadia while the other half don't know what to do at all. I am in the don't- know- what- to- do half but my sister is in the want- to- go half. This is very frustrating. Apart from that, living with other people you are not related to is very complicated. I've already had some problems with this stupid boy named Tua. Ugh. I hate it here, so much. I must be so annoying, I say it all the time, but I do. I feel caged in every possible way.

I look up from the book I'm reading and see a peacekeeper pacing around at the other side of the full window thing we have, that I still haven't found a name for. He seems bored but then again I can't really tell because he has one those dark masks on. I wonder what he does all day. There's nothing much to do ,almost no new people have come since the last bunch( the one with the infected girl). Darius wasn't infected, they cleaned the blood and that's that. I guess peacekeepers uniforms are better than they look like.

I finished my duties for the day and my arms are sore .This is really a pain. I look around again and see Gale coming towards me.

'Hey.' He says as he sits down next to me.

'Hey.' I reply as I look at him through my peripheral vision, not really bothering to turn my head. I think he notices it. He stretched his hand and reaches for my face. This is getting weird. I think he is going to caress my cheek but he grabs my chin and turns my head towards him.

'Is there something wrong?' he says in a softer voice, 'I feel like you have been ignoring me.' I kind of have but not really. I just haven't felt like talking to anyone.

'No ,not at all. We were both just very busy and all.' Lies. I hate lying to him but I don't want him to feel bad.

'Yeah, I guess so.' he says dropping his hand, 'What do you think about Circadia and all that?' he asks changing the topic.

'I think its bullshit.' I tell him.

'Yeah me too.' He says.

'Yeah.' I reply.

'But then I start thinking… and what if it's true? What if someone actually did that? I mean it makes sense! It is a very smart idea.' He says trailing off.

'That's the thing though. We don't know, actually I want to believe it's true, I really do, but I've started to see the bad things to everything.' I tell him honestly.

'Yeah, I know how you feel,' he says as he looks away 'but I want my siblings to have somewhere safe to be that is not this ugly dump hole. I don't want them to suffer, I don't want them to live scared all their lives. I want them to be happy.' He looks at me with a look in his eyes I can't quite decipher.

'Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same about Prim. You know that.'

'I do.' He pauses and then looks at me, 'this is their only hope right now Katniss.'

'What do you want to do?' I ask when what he is insinuating hits me.

'I want to go and see if this place is real.' He says with such a determination in his voice it scares me.

'You can't do that! Are you crazy?!' I scream whisper at him.

'I'm not crazy. But I'm going to need your help.' He says whispering back.

'Do you have a death wish, Gale? Are you completely insane?'

'I have a live wish.' he says with a small smile.

I glare at him.

'Okay, not funny but I'm being very serious. This isn't for me Katniss, this it's for my brothers, for Prim!' he says a little bit exasperated now. I really don't know where he is trying to get with this.

'Gale, I know you are trying to convince me using Prim but you are not gonna get it this time. Look, okay, what if it's true and there is this magnificent place but what if it's not!? You would most probably die getting there or worse you might come back infected or zombie! Have you thought about that! Huh!?'

'I I think I'm willing to take the risk' he tells me looking into my eyes.

'You think? This is just a weird crazy idea you are having. What if you die? Who is going to take care of your family?'

He is silent for a moment. I know this is going to go to a stupid argument and we are going to be mad for a very long time.

'I know Katniss but this is killing me! I think this is the best thing?'

'How is this the bes-'

I'm cut off by this really loud noise coming from outside our metal doors. We all turn around and look through the window.

Nothing.

We hear the noise again. Louder this time, almost like a knocking.

One of the peacekeepers is about to open the special trap door we have to come in. What if it's zombies that have found our hiding place? He seems weary and looks at the rest of the peacekeepers but then he decides on opening a small moment a face pops out of the opening and then a woman starts climbing down the steps and looks around. New people!

After her, comes a man I know I've seen before… Haymitch Abernathy! He has a set look to his face and has a gun on his hand. He is hurring everyone there with the help of 2 other people. A girl with short dark hair and shorts and a buff man with brown hair that seems to be very angry. They seem the leaders of this small group. They all look dirty and tired. Then the last person comes down. They are all taking in their surrounding there are about 20-30 people. Everyone inside is now gathered here and is looking at the newcomers. They are going through the lets-see-if-you-are-infected test with the peacekeepers.

When I see him.

The boy with the bread.

**P.S **

**The Mockingjay trailer and TV Spots are so amazing can't wait!**


End file.
